


A New Life after a Gunfight

by TheTrueNorthWriter



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anachronistic Language, Western AU, first fic in a long time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 22:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18417074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrueNorthWriter/pseuds/TheTrueNorthWriter
Summary: ClickThere was always a list of sounds he dreaded to hear, and at this very moment, second to the top of that list was the sound of his revolver's hammer hitting silently against what seemed like a defective bullet.





	A New Life after a Gunfight

_ Click _

 

There was always a list of sounds he dreaded to hear, and at this very moment, second to the top of that list was the sound of his revolver's hammer hitting silently against what seemed like a defective bullet. At the top of that list was one other sound:

 

**BANG!**

 

But we are getting ahead of ourselves. Let us start from the beginning, this morning.

* * *

 

"Next stop, Spooky Canyon!" The Ticketmaster cried out, rousing Oz from his sleep as he prepared to exit the train, and, to give him credit, he was quick to get the heavy lid of the coffin open and crawl his way out of the train before anyone had caught sight of him. That is, he thought so, but after he quickly closed the door to the storage compartment, and his eyes adjusted to the harsh sunlight, he turned around to come face to face with a rather unimpressed looking, purple-skinned, but well-dressed vampire. Damn it, he knew something like this would happen, he wondered if this vampire was going to rat him out for desicrating someone's coffin, or do something even more horrible like-

 

"Tch, typical, I knew it was only time before sleeping in coffins became mainstream, not like I really care since I started sleeping in an aquarium recently, but still, disappointing to say the least." The Vampire said coldly, a subtle, if subtlety was a cannon, condescending tone in his voice as he gazed directly into Oz's eyes, causing the living embodiment of fear to sweat nervously. This vampire already knew one of his biggest fears, making a bad first impression!   
  
"N-no! I was just travelling by coffin because, like, I really needed a way to get here, and dead people usually get free rides on trains, and I didn't think the corpse there would complain!" Oz said quickly, trying his best to give a rather flimsy justification for why he was in a coffin in the first place, hoping his morally questionable reasoning for once could get him out of at least one of his problems as he felt a figurative heart pounding in his chest.

 

"Well, it is common knowledge among the undead that having a living companion makes the journey less lonely, so I guess in a way it's justifiable." The Vampire said, adjusting his glasses as he stood up slightly, his bored expression never leaving his face, "Anyway, I am Liam de Lioncourt, vampire, and no, I'm not so old I remember Leonidas of Sparta as a baby, so don't ask." The now-named Liam stated, clearly anticipating some other asinine question about his age.

 

"I-I actually did see him as a baby, things got kind of, uhhh, disturbing after I realized why they were on that mountain." Oz said, before quickly blocking those old memories to make way for new atrocities to be ingrained into his mind, before offering a somewhat more friendly introduction, "I-I'm Oz, I'm, uhhh, the embodiment of fear...D-did that sound too egotistical? I think it did…"

 

"The embodiment of fear?" Liam replied, letting the words hang in the air for a second as he seemed to ponder what that implied, leaving Oz to stand there in anticipation, waiting for any kind of reaction, "I mean, that means there can only be one of you, that's….so authentic!" Liam said, his tone taking a complete shift as he suddenly grabbed Oz by the shoulder, dragging the blacked-out entity with him to show him around town, and to get the plot moving, "and you're name, it's a single syllable! That's so disruptive to what people would assume an eldritch being's name would be!"

  
  


The duo had finally arrived to the modestly sized town's Saloon, Liam still talking Oz's ear off about 'mainstream' this, and 'authentic' that, particularly going into length about his love of using these new 'Camera Obscura' devices to take well placed shots of meals to hang around his house for guests to see in all their glory. He was much too polite to say it, but the one-sided conversation made Oz wish he'd stayed in the coffin on the train. As they entered the saloon, Liam had pretty much forced Oz to stand at the very end of the bar up front with him, the part least stood at in saloons, Liam said, and, like an incorporeal saving grace, a translucent, rather cute ghost dressed in typical bartending clothes appeared before the two, who seemed to be used to Liam's incessant ramblings as she instantly looked at him with a scowl. A playful one, but a scowl nonetheless.

 

"Liam! Knock it off with your Food Imprint Talks, already, you'll bring down the mood of this place!" She shouted before turning to Oz, her expression instantly turning into a more friendly expression. Or was it flirtatious? Oz always had a bit of a hard time figuring that out, even with all his time in the universe. "Well hey there, Boo, you certainly take Dark, Mysterious, and Handsome to a new level," She said as she instantly got out a large cup, pouring nearly an entire bottle of whisky into it and sliding it over to Oz, who nervously tried searching his pockets for some cash, before the Bartender spoke up once more, "Don't worry about paying, sweetie, Polly'll give you this one on the house if you tell me what a monster like yourself is doing out here."

 

"W-well, you know, I was kind of...out of money and needed work, a-and one of my old friends is a doctor out this way and her last letter said she was looking for a new assistant, and, uhh...I wanted...a...job..." Oz trailed off, taking a sip from his hearty drink as he begin to feel like his reasoning was sort of stupid, or perhaps he was just getting tongue tied when he noticed Polly and Liam's attentions were solely focused on him, filling him with the severe social anxiety that plagued him since he entered the mortal coil of this world.

 

"Oooookay, so you mean Doctor Schmidt, yeah?" Polly said, trying to push the conversation along as she leaned on the countertop, a sly smirk on her face as she noted how the newcomer seemed far too nervous having people's attention, something he'd have to get used to in a smaller community like this, "Well, like, whether you get a job with her or not, you take care of yourself around here, cutie, some people in this town can start trouble with you over nothing, Especially Damien, the Town Barber!"

 

"Tch, how many times do I have to tell you, I'm not a fuckin' barber?!" a loud, angry voice nearly shook the entire place as suddenly, and rather violently, a rather tall, intimidating, red-skinned, horned man Oz could only assume was 'Damien' appeared out of nowhere and was right beside him, scaring the poor eldritch being out of his mind, while cursing his poor life choices for leading him to this place where everyone scared him out of his mind.

 

"Jeez, chill out, Damien, besides, you, like, literally own the only Barber Shop in town, so that kind of makes you the town barber." Polly stated flatly, no fear in her eyes as she gave a cheeky grin to the angered demon. Oz could tell Polly was loving every second of this, but Oz was incredibly nervous about this easy to anger demon so close to him, so much so he didn't realize until it was too late that his drink had slipped from his hands, spilling onto the demon's clothes, and instantly turning all that anger towards him.

 

Everything for Oz was a blur after that, he remembered Polly handing him a gun, telling him there was something she was forgetting about it, and before he knew it, he was staring down Damien in the main road of town, waiting for the clock to strike noon. He once more felt the metaphorical heart pounding in his chest, if he had any lips they'd be dry, and these last few minutes, they felt like forever. And for all this, he'd probably be dead before he even found Vicky.

 

And then, it happened. The sound of the bell reaching noon, and after that, Oz drew his gun with a blinding speed, aiming straight for Damien's head, pulling back the hammer with his thumb, then finally pulling the trigger.

  
  
_ Click _

 

There was always a list of sounds he dreaded to hear, and at this very moment, second to the top of that list was the sound of his revolver's hammer hitting silently against what seemed like a defective bullet. In shock, he would look to Polly, who had an epiphany at that very moment.

 

"Oh yeah! I took out the gunpowder of those bullets because gunpowder makes cocaine soooooo much better!"

 

"WHAT?!" Oz cried out, before he heard the most dreaded sound he could hope to hear in this moment:

 

**BANG!**

  
  
He suddenly felt a bullet rip through his head, the hot, supersonic piece of lead travelling through one end of his head and exiting the other, throwing him to the ground, and there was only one thing he could think to do. Scream.

 

"OW, AHHHHHH, IT'S HORRIBLE, HORRIBLE, IT- It's...I'm...alive? I'm alive!" Oz cried in victory as he stood up, the hole of where the bullet had entered his head closing up as he laughed in joy, leaving nearly everyone either disappointed or dumbfounded, particularly Damien.   
  
"What. The. FUCK?! How are you alive?! I shot you in the head!" He screamed furiously, throwing his own gun to the ground, which then went off again and injured some poor bystander, before he marched over to Oz, demanding an explanation.

 

"I-I mean, uhhh, I-I don't know, I've...never been shot before, M-Maybe it's because I don't have organs? I'm, like, made out of concepts, I never considered I couldn't die because of that." Oz, rambled on, not realizing Damien, and just about everyone else had left, disappointed neither of the two had been killed or even maimed.

 

"Hey, you keep talking to yourself like that you'll get put away." a cheerful, familiar voice pulled Oz from his thoughts, and he looked over to his right, is stark white eyes widening as he realized who it was.

 

"Vicky! Man, am I glad to finally see someone I know!" Oz said, his tone more cheerful as he stood up and practically tackled his friend to the ground in a hug. He was more relieved than she could probably ever know to see her after the events he had been through not even a minute ago.

 

"Ahahaha, Glad to see you too, buddy, glad you got my letter too, things got kind of boring without my favourite embodied concept." Vicky replied cheerfully, slowly breaking free from Oz's hug and leading him over to the poor unfortunate victim of Damien's tantrum, "Anyways, I know you didn't come all this way just for a social visit, so help me carry this guy to my office."   
  
"R-Right."

 

And so, the two friends picked up the bleeding man and quickly made their way back to Vicky's place of work, making idle chat as Oz was ready to begin his new life, in the Spooky West.

  
"I think that ghost bartender's totally into me."   
  
"Believe me, she'll flirt with a lamp if it suits her, but, she did give you a gun to defend yourself in a duel, that's like third base or something with her."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This has been my first fanfiction in a long time, and my first on this site, I feel like the pacing was definitely off with this, along with the Anachronistic Dialogue, but I didn't feel like typing out yeehaw speak, so I hope you enjoy this for what it is while I try and find my writing groove again, might try more stories in this AU, this might be a one-off.


End file.
